


Lions and Tigers and Domesticated Animals (Oh My)

by forgetpoundgivemekoenig



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is cute in his own way, Derek isn't a cat person, Derek likes it, Everyone is cute, Isaac is an animal person, Isaac is cute, Lydia and Allison are a thing, Lydia throws a party, M/M, Perfect, Scott is all professional, Scott is an animal person, Stiles is confident and that makes him sexy, Stiles isn't a cat person, This is longer than it should be, Wedding speculation, dogs dogs dogs, perfection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetpoundgivemekoenig/pseuds/forgetpoundgivemekoenig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan Deaton goes on vacation for the first time in forever and leaves Scott to run the office while he's away. </p><p>Stiles likes to come visit.</p><p>Isaac and Derek have a sick dog and then Stiles convinces them the dog needs to come in for daily checkups just so he can see Derek some more and Scott doesn't bother to argue because Isaac is pretty cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lions and Tigers and Domesticated Animals (Oh My)

**Author's Note:**

> I have other stuff I need to be working on but I really wanted to write this and I can't believe I'm doing this but come on this might be slightly okay.

Deaton is packing up all of the more dangerous supplies when Scott pushes open the small gate partitioning off the front waiting area and the back working area, which makes him sad and kind of excited, because today is the day Deaton leaves for a week and Scott gets to take over the vet's office. Granted, the most they ever have is animals in need of rabies shots, but the fact that he's being given the responsibility is pretty neat. And if there happens to be some sort of emergency he'll get to be the hero. 

Plus, he's getting paid extra, which is nice. 

"You all set?" He asks as he pauses on the opposite side of the examining table and Deaton looks over the space one last time. The older man smiles at Scott, but there's a serious look in his eyes when he does it. Like he's smiling just so Scott won't be completely terrified by the very violent (and very serious) threat he's about to make. Scott may or may not hold his breath (leaning more towards the "may" side). 

"I'm trusting you to not do anything stupid, Scott." Deaton says carefully, "I don't want to have to fire you because you break that trust." Scott tries to remain positive as the words hit home, because he won't be doing anything stupid. He has no reason to worry about losing his job. He will not be losing his job. Everything will be fine. 

"Yes, sir." 

"Now, remember," Deaton turns back to the counter and points to a row of bottles, all of them color coded, "There's a chart in the drawer." He pulls open a drawer where Scott can see part of a sheet of paper, "If you HAVE to give an animal something, take a look at the chart, but don't do anything you don't have to. If the animal isn't dying you probably don't need to medicate it. If it IS dying I want you to call me first." 

"Yes, sir." 

"I doubt anything will happen, but you need to contact me the moment anything does." Deaton finishes his lecture with a very pointed look, "Don't try and play the hero. I don't want you killing anything." 

"I won't kill anything!" Scott protests, but quiets when Deaton gives him another look and shuts the drawer. Then Deaton is grabbing the bag and moving around the table, placing a hand on Scott's shoulder in a fatherly way and genuinely smiling. Scott smiles back, "Have fun!" He says and Deaton rolls his eyes, because he's going to be seeing his family, and he always talks about how odd they are. 

"I'll try." He promises and squeezes Scott's shoulder before removing his hand, "See you in a week." 

Scott listens for the sound of the bell over the door before he pulls out his phone and texts Stiles. Really, there's no way he's spending this whole week alone in the vet's office. 

***

"So, do you ever actually get any customers?" Stiles is sitting on the counter, kicking his feet against the cabinets, and it's been three hours since he first started. Scott is lying on top of the examining table with his hands folded across his stomach, because it's really boring when there are no shots to give out. Even the animals in the back are being quiet, and there's only so much playing they'll do before they get bored and go back to lying in their cages. And it's not like Scott hasn't seen them all before. 

"Yeah." Scott says to the ceiling, "Sometimes." 

"Well, maybe they heard about Deaton's vacation and they're scared you're going to kill their pets, so they're taking their cats and dogs to get rabies shots somewhere else for the week." 

"Maybe." 

"Which sucks." 

"At least I get paid for it." Scott retorts, "Well, I mean, at least I get paid for sitting around." 

"Yeah, and that's the thing." The sound of Stiles heels drumming against the wood of the cabinets stops, "I don't." He sounds positively outraged at the news and Scott turns his head to grin at him. 

"You don't." He agrees and Stiles makes a face. 

"I could leave your ass." He threatens, but Scott knows he'll stay, because there's something appealing about being with your best friend in an empty vet clinic. At least, there is for him. And obviously there is for Stiles since he came in the first place. Or maybe he thought he would see all sorts of action, which he was wrong to expect, since the clinic never gets any action in the first place. Except for one time when they got a really sick dog and a few times where people have brought in animals they hit with cars. 

"And do what?" Scott counters.

"Play video games." Stiles says halfheartedly, "Even though all my video games suck without someone to play with." He seems to reconsider his previous threat and begins kicking his heels again, "Whatever. You better be glad I came in the first place." 

"I'm going to sleep." Scott says then, because it sounds like a really good idea, and Stiles pauses in his kicking to consider the idea, "You could too." Scott suggests and Stiles shrugs. 

"Better than sitting here." He agrees and stretches out on the counter, kicking things over, but not anything breakable. When they're both comfortable Scott mumbles something about waking up when someone rings the bell and Stiles laughs, because they're both heavy sleepers. If anything they'll sleep through the bell and have to deal with the repercussions later. At the moment, that doesn't seem like such a bad thing. 

Scott closes his eyes and lets his mind wander to sleep and how little he got last night and how nice it is that he has all this time to sleep and he'll even get paid for it. Like, good money too. Who knew life could be this awesome? Stiles should be really jealous, because he doesn't even have a job, and he's not getting paid to sleep like Scott is. In fact, his dad is withholding all pocket money until Stiles at least LOOKS INTO getting a job and Stiles has professed little interest in doing that. 

After this, Scott kind of loses track of what he's thinking. 

***

"Scott!" Stiles yells and Scott jumps a little, "Do you hear someone in the waiting room?" 

"I wasn't asleep." Scott says angrily, because he wasn't, and then realizes the question wasn't about sleeping, "No, why?" 

"I just though I heard someone." Stiles says bemusedly, "Someone talking." 

"We would have heard." Scott says patiently, "Like, really heard. The waiting room isn't that far from here." It's only a short distance away, although depending on where the person is standing in the waiting room it could be hard to hear them, "And we would have heard the bell." Scott continues when Stiles doesn't immediately agree. 

"You were asleep." Stiles says back, "I heard you snoring." 

"I wasn't." Scott argues, "I was just thinking." 

"Whatever. I hear people." Stiles cuts the argument short and Scott can hear him sliding off the counter, "You need to go see what they want." Scott opens his eyes and sits up slowly, rubbing his face when he realizes that he was asleep. And now he's kind of really interested in going BACK to sleep. Unfortunately, Stiles is right, and there are voices coming from the waiting room. Quiet voices, but voices, and who knows how long they've been there? It wouldn't do to keep them waiting any longer. 

"Go out there." Scott orders and Stiles gapes at him. 

"What? Dude, this is your job, not mine." Stiles reminds him, but shuffles out into the waiting room anyway. Scott can hear him greeting the customer(s) and opening the gate, his voice oddly pitched as he gets closer to the room. He's babbling, which means it's someone they know and don't like or someone hot. Scott kind of hopes it's someone they don't like, because there's no way he can work with someone hot in the room. A few more seconds of babbling and Stiles appears followed by two guys: a sexy, older guy and a curly haired, not as old, still gorgeous guy. And a dog. A big, black lab that whines as they lead it into the room. 

"I'm Scott." Scott tears his eyes from the gorgeous, blue eyed guy and looks down at the dog to avoid making eye contact with Stiles who is not above mouthing obscene things about people in the immediate area. 

"I'm Isaac." And yeah, he sounds gorgeous too. The darkly handsome guy merely frowns and doesn't say anything, "And that's Derek." Isaac motions to Derek, who still frowns, and then to the dog, "And this is Sal Paradise." 

"Sal Paradise?" Stiles wrinkles his nose, "From-"

"On the Road." Derek's voice matches him and Stiles practically melts when Derek speaks, which Scott can only smirk at, "You wouldn't know it." And, okay, that was a little asshole-y. Stiles is too smitten to even look remotely offended, although he does purse his lips slightly, which just means he's about to rattle off a long list of facts. 

"Written by Jack Kerouac, time period circa the 50's, an almost completely true account of the adventures of Kerouac and Neal Cassidy, completely without point if you ask me. Yeah, I know it." He smirks when he's finished and Derek doesn't look impressed, but doesn't look annoyed either. In fact, he almost seems to relax. Maybe he just needed to know his dog was in competent hands. 

Sal whines again and Scott looks back down at him, "What's wrong?" 

"We were hoping you could tell us that." Isaac says, not in a rude way, but rather in a hopeful way. Scott briefly wonders who's dog it is and if Derek and Isaac are together, but the way they're standing says they aren't, so maybe he has a chance. He hopes he has a chance, like really hopes, because Isaac just screams "Scott's type" in a way that no one else ever has. And Stiles is ogling Derek in a way that would make it very unfair for Derek and Isaac to be attached. Life has to go right sometime. 

"Is he eating?" Scott gets down on his knees and looks Sal over, pressing on his sides, "And has he been doing anything besides whining?" When the dog doesn't immediately react to his sides being pressed, Scott moves on to his legs. 

"He's been limping." Isaac says helpfully and Scott smiles at him, "His front leg. The left one." Isaac explains further and Scott moves on to study it, looking it over carefully. He figures the muscle is strained or something. All the dog would need is rest, but that means he won't be seeing Isaac again. He can't miss this chance, but there's not really anything to do. 

"What's the verdict, doc?" Surprisingly, it's Stiles who asks, and he gives Scott a pointed look when they lock eyes, "Does he need medicine or anything?" Derek is giving Stiles an odd look, probably because Stiles is acting like it's his dog. Scott is giving Stiles an odd look too, but that's because he can just tell that Stiles is up to something.

"Come look." Scott makes a snap decision and motions for Stiles to bend down. Obediently, Stiles joins him on the floor, "His muscle is messed up, but not in a bad way. I have to tell them to come back later, or just to make sure he gets lots of rest." Scott whispers and tries to ignore the fact that both Derek and Isaac are staring at them. 

"Screw that." Stiles whispers back and gets back to his feet before Scott can argue, "Your dog's leg is having some issues." He says importantly and Scott mentally slaps him, because "issues" is not even a medical term, "You'll need to bring it in tomorrow. Just so we can check it over again. Oh, and probably the next day too. All week actually. Every day for a week. It's procedure." He pins Isaac with a look before the other male can speak and doesn't leave room for argument. 

"Procedure?" Derek repeats, totally unimpressed, and Scott quickly scrambles to his feet. 

"Just in case." He backs Stiles up as casually as he can, "You don't want to have to pay for surgery." 

"Okay." Isaac is the first to bend, "We'll see you tomorrow then." 

Derek still doesn't look convinced, but he follows Isaac out the door without any more argument. Scott watches them leave before glaring at Stiles, "What the-"

"Dude," Stiles interrupts with a wicked grin, "We have a date every day this week." 

Scott rolls his eyes, but can't help the grin that spreads across his face. 

***

The next day Scott turns over the Open side on the door and, almost immediately after, Stiles barrels into the exam room. He looks around wildly, then sighs and moves to sit on the counter, "I didn't miss them, did I?" 

"I just opened." Scott says patiently, "So, no." 

"They could be early risers!" Stiles defends himself, "Or they could have waited in the parking lot the whole night!" He considers the statement for a moment, then shakes his head, "Okay, so we would have seen them, but how was I to know? I could have missed them and then what? I would never have seen them again!" 

"Except for tomorrow." Scott points out, "Because it's 'procedure'." 

"What was I supposed to say?" Stiles demands, "Was I supposed to tell them to give their dog 'lots of rest' because his muscle was 'a little messed up'? At least my way got us another chance to make a move! Several more chances, actually!" 

Because it's too early in the morning for Stiles and his arguments, Scott allows the other male to win this round, but keeps it in the back of his mind for later. 

"Why don't you leave the decisions to me today?" Scott suggests when Stiles begins messing with one of the bottles, "And put that down! I don't want you getting me fired!" 

"Then why did you invite me?" Stiles grumbles, but puts the bottle down, "Anyway, what's your game plan?" 

"What?" 

"To get Isaac." Stiles clarifies, "You were making googly eyes at him the whole time, don't think I didn't notice, and you need a game plan to get in his pants." 

"I don't want to get in his pants." Scott mutters, turning red, and Stiles snorts. 

"Okay, sure. You need a game plan to take him out for ice cream then. Invite him to your birthday party. Whatever." Scott sends him a dirty look and he rolls his eyes, "There's no way you'll get two words out if you don't rehearse what you're going to say beforehand." Scott doesn't argue because it's kind of true. 

"What about you?" He demands and Stiles sighs. 

"Look, Derek is obviously a very tough guy to crack. I need to wear him down a little before I go in for the kill, which is why you will be telling him to come back again and again until I have sufficiently prepped him for the final blow." 

"And if I don't?" Scott asks just for the hell of it and Stiles gives him a very serious look. 

"Then I'll tell Isaac you wet the bed and he'll believe me because I'm a very convincing liar." Stiles says with just the slightest hint of laughter in his voice and Scott winces, because he knows Stiles will do it. And who wants to date an eighteen year old who still wets the bed? 

"Got it." 

"Good." 

From then on they just have to wait, which turns out to be way more nerve wracking than Scott anticipated. For the most part, they talk about college and getting groceries on the way home, but then they manage to get on the topic of Isaac and Derek dating. Scott is a little iffy, but Stiles is adamant that they're just friends. He has the same idea Scott did, that they weren't close enough to constitute lovers, but Scott still doesn't want to get his hopes up. He needs to found out through Isaac and Derek themselves before he makes a decision. And there's no way to do that without looking like a freak. And then there's the fact that they might be straight. What then? 

"Turn him gay." Is Stiles answer.

"Ask." Is Scott's. 

"How do we ask?" Stiles seems exasperated, "Just say 'Hi, are you willing to fuck me, or would your girlfriend find that too weird?' like, really, Scott?" Stiles leaps off the counter and heads towards the door and the waiting room, "I'm going to man the front counter." 

"What?" Scott watches him leave bemusedly, "Why?" 

"To warn you when they're here." Stiles calls back.

Scott has no idea what's going to happen, but he figures he isn't going to like it. 

***

It turns out, Stiles "warning" is simply speaking really loud about "Sal" and "Derek" and "Isaac" so that turns out to be okay. 

"How's his leg?" Scott feels guilty because Isaac sounds really worried, but one look at Stiles has him making a serious face and talking about how it "seems to be getting better" but they "might need to bring him in tomorrow." Derek looks annoyed, but Isaac merely sends him a pleading look and silences him. 

"So," Stiles butts in when the look is gone and everyone turns to stare at him, "Whose dog is it?" 

"Ours." Derek answers instantly, without pause, and Scott feels his heart sink. So they are a thing, but they don't even really look like a thing, so maybe they're a doomed to fail thing? But they bought a dog together, so doesn't that mean they're a doomed to succeed and be happy thing? Goddamn dogs and their tendency to imply healthy, long lasting relationships.

"Is he your kid?" Stiles asks with a hint of humor and Derek actually looks appalled. 

"I wouldn't have kids with Isaac." He says quickly and Isaac looks caught between hurt and laughter, "No offense." Derek says in a way that suggests he says it a lot and doesn't really care if Isaac is offended. Isaac smiles and shrugs happily, like he understands that Derek was only saying the truth, but not in a mean way, and oh god they aren't actually dating. 

"He's our friend." Isaac answers Stiles question, "The apartment got quiet when Cora moved out." 

"Cora?" Scott asks, in case Cora is a girlfriend, and Derek looks frustrated. 

"My sister." He answers curtly, "Do we really have to bring Sal back tomorrow?" He seems like he really wants Scott to say no, but now that Isaac is seemingly unattached Scott just can't give him that satisfaction. He gives Derek his best "I'm the doctor" face and Isaac instantly gives Derek a bitch face as well, so there are faces coming from all sides. Stiles still ogles, but that's not important. 

"Yeah, I'm afraid you do." Scott says in a way that doesn't leave room for argument and Derek rolls his eyes to the ceiling like he can't believe this is his life. Stiles takes the opportunity to scoot a bit closer, so that when Derek finally looks back down they're shoulders are almost touching. If Derek notices, he doesn't say anything. 

"It's for the good of your FRIEND, Derek." Stiles says seriously and Derek gives him a look that's a death threat in every sense of the word. 

"See you tomorrow then!" Isaac waves cheerfully on the way out and Derek huffs in what could be a "goodbye" but could also be a "die in your sleep" and Scott really doesn't care which. 

"I so have him." Stiles preens when they're gone and Scott agrees. 

***

"My battle plan is to talk to him this time." 

Stiles' ass should be imprinted in the counter by now, but Scott can't bring himself to tell his friend to get off. There's something almost nice about Stiles' ass leaving a permanent mark in the office of Alan Deaton. They'll be remembered at the very least. And besides, it's not like there are any chairs for him to sit in, so it wouldn't be fair to tell him to get down. 

"You talk to him every time." Scott says distractedly, busy listening for the sound of the bell above the door. Stiles says something, then says something else, then yells Scott's name and looks annoyed when Scott jumps a little. 

"Stop staring at the door." Stiles scolds him, "It's creepy." 

"It's not creepy!" Scott turns pink, "And I'm not staring!" 

"Stop staring." Stiles deadpans, "Anyway, I mean I'm going to talk about the weather and who he does for fun. Besides me of course. Because he WILL be doing me for fun, dammit." 

"He doesn't seem like much of a conversationalist." Scott thinks about Derek's angry expression and tendency to sigh. Only Isaac seems to be able to control him, and who knows how he is for long periods of time. He could be totally silent all the time and Stiles would never be able to leave with that. Even if the sex was great. 

"That's okay!" Stiles is quick to shoot down the concern, "I'm a great conversationalist, so we would balance each other out! Opposites attract, right?" He says pointedly and Scott can't help but smirk. 

"Yeah, he's totally hot and you're not." He teases, "You're perfect." 

"Yeah, well look at Isaac and then look at you, Mr. Crooked Jaw." Stiles retorts, then pauses when the bell rings, "Is that them?" He slips off the counter and hurries into the waiting room. A few seconds later he returns with Allison Argent in tow. She smiles when she sees Scott and leans against the door frame. 

"I came to ask if you were coming to Lydia's Friday." She explains when Scott gives her a questioning look, "And if you're bringing a guest." 

"We both are." Stiles doesn't give Scott time to answer, just slips past Allison and hops back onto the counter, "Two guests. One for me and one for Scott. Both nice looking. One of them extremely sexy, the other extremely cute." 

"Oh." Allison gives Scott a pointed look, "You didn't tell me you were seeing someone." She sounds honestly happy, which is why Scott has to force himself to tell the truth. 

"I'm not. He's just been coming here with his dog." He explains, "His name is Isaac." 

"Will I get to meet him?" She ignores the fact that Scott isn't seeing Isaac, well, not in the good way and looks mischievous, "I want to see how cute he really is." 

"Hey! He could be the sexy one!" Scott protests, but then smiles, "He's really cute." He concedes, "And nice too." He could go on and on about Isaac and he doesn't know anything about him. It's kind of sad. 

"He's coming today." Stiles once again breaks into the conversation, "Soon. You should stay and meet him." 

"I can't." Allison frowns, "I have to meet up with Lydia. I'll see him Friday though, right?" She looks at Scott and her eyes are full of hope and humor, "Right, Scott?" She repeats when he doesn't immediately answer and he finds himself nodding, "Good." 

"Looks like we're bringing dates to Lydia's party." Stiles grins and Scott shakes his head. 

"They'll never agree to it."

"You don't know that." Stiles argues, but Scott does. 

"Fine." He sighs, "I bet you ten bucks we'll be going to Lydia's party without dates." 

"You're on." Stiles holds out his hand and they shake. 

***

When Isaac and Derek arrive Stiles is quick to pull Derek into a conversation. Derek remains unfazed the whole time until Stiles mentions a girlfriend and he looks annoyed, but kind of humored as well. Like he thinks Stiles' assumption is funny. 

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Really?" Stiles fakes surprise, "A guy like you doesn't have a girlfriend?" 

"No." Derek says simply and Stiles' face is positively delighted. 

"Well you're in luck, because I happen to be in need of a date to a party this Friday." Stiles begins and Derek looks surprised, than a little nervous, then goes back to his usual expression. Isaac giggles a little beside Scott who looks at him and can't help the blush that creeps across his face. He knows he should be asking, be he can't bring himself to say anything. Besides, it's only Wednesday, and he doesn't technically have to ask today. He could wait until tomorrow, or even Friday, just as long as he asks before Isaac leaves the vet's for the last time. 

"Are you asking me out?" The way he says it would have Scott cowering if he were the one asking, but Stiles remains unimpressed. He actually looks casual, which Scott is kind of impressed about.

"Are you saying yes?" 

"What time?" Derek asks stiffly, although Scott could swear there's a hint of pleasure in his voice. Stiles still remains casual, although he looks honestly surprised, like he didn't expect the RIGHT reaction. 

"Meet me here at eight." Stiles says and grins, "And you can follow me there." 

"See you then." Derek says back and leaves the store, leaving Isaac behind. For a minute, Scott looks at Isaac and Isaac looks back, and then Isaac is frowning slightly and saying, "Tomorrow then" and Scott is nodding and then he's gone. 

"Dude, you fucked that up." Stiles tells him as soon as the bell rings and Scott glares at him, too mad at himself to be happy about Stiles' bout of good luck. 

"Whatever." He mutters, more for himself, "I still have tomorrow." 

"Yeah." Stiles agrees, more for Scott, "You still have tomorrow to fuck up." 

Scott can't find it in himself to glare or even disagree. 

***

On Thursday Isaac comes alone. 

Scott can't help but think it's intentional, since Isaac looks at him expectantly the whole time. When he's done telling Isaac to bring Sal in tomorrow, just in case as usual, Stiles has the idea to ask Isaac where Derek is. 

"He's shopping." Isaac says casual, but there's a hint of disappointment in his voice, "He's really excited about tomorrow." Scott can't help but think the words are a bit more pointed than they should be. Stiles looks at him expectantly and Isaac looks at him expectantly and he just says "Tomorrow then" and Isaac doesn't even respond. 

"Scott!" Stiles yelps and smacks Scott on the arm, "What the hell was that!?" 

"I couldn't do it!" Scott practically wails, "He's too good for me!" 

"Too good- Scott, you both love animals! I can just tell he loves animals! He called that dog his FRIEND, Scott! What are you to animals? A FRIEND! You were made for each other Scott!" 

"Will you ask him for me?" Scott begs, "I'll pretend to be sick and you can casually mention how I think he's really nice and ask if he wants to go to the party with me! Or you could just ask him to go to the party and we can meet each other there! Anything!" 

"Scott, I can't do that." Stiles says like it's the most regrettably true thing in the world, "That's tacky." 

"What am I supposed to do?" Scott moves from desperation to frustration, "I can't ask him!"

"Man up, Scott!" Stiles yells, "Find your balls and ask him to go to Lydia's party with you! And then, fuck him and name your kids after me, okay? That's what you have to do! Someone important is giving you the opportunity to do something good in this world and, goddammit Scott, I will not have you freezing up every time!" 

"How did you do it?" 

"I imagined he'd said yes already." Stiles says with a grin, "And that came true." 

"That's-"

"Genius." Stiles finishes, "Confidence is sexy, dude. And I exude confidence. How do you think I got so many dates in high school?" 

"You didn't get any dates in high school." Scott reminds him, "And stop talking about it like it was years ago." 

"I got at least two dates in high school." Stiles ignores his comment and goes straight to defending himself, "More than you at least." He smirks when Scott gapes at him, because he got, like, at least three dates in high school. Maybe even four. It's not like he counted or anything. But that's hardly important at the moment, since he only has one more day to ask Isaac to the party and he still doesn't think he can do it. 

"I still can't do this." He brings the topic back around to his impending doom and Stiles puts a hand on his shoulder, like he's going to offer some words of advice or comfort. 

"I change our bet."

"What?" 

"I bet you ten bucks you won't ask Isaac to Lydia's party and I'll be stuck listening to you whine and complain." 

"That's not-"

"Do we have a deal?" Stiles holds out a hand and Scott looks at it. For a moment, he doesn't shake, but then he finds his hand in Stiles' and the deed is done. 

He's going to have to ask Isaac tomorrow. 

***

Stiles doesn't come to the office Friday because he's busy getting wardrobe "help" from Lydia. Wardrobe "help" that he didn't even ask for, but she said was required if he wanted to bring his date (and himself) to her party. 

On the bright side, Allison shows up, and takes Stiles' place on the counter. She spends the longest time interrogating Scott about Isaac and offers him a lot of helpful advice that just makes him even more nervous. He doesn't think he can do this. 

"Just ask him." She says for the umpteenth time, "Even if he says no, he'll appreciate the straightforwardness." 

"He's going to say no!?" Scott demands and he's really glad she's not Stiles, because her look is understanding instead of impatient. She smiles knowingly at Scott, even though she's probably never asked anyone on a date. Mostly she gets asked. And besides, she's been with Lydia long enough now that getting asked or on dates or asking someone on a date is a foreign concept. Now it's just agreeing on a time and place. 

"Look, he'll say what he says. But from what I've heard he's into you. He'll be more upset if you don't ask." Allison says patiently and taps her fingers against her thigh. 

"I just don't want him to say no." Scott says miserably. 

"I know." Allison smiles reassuringly, "But he won't. I can almost promise you he'll say yes and then you'll have a lot of fun. You just have to ask, Scott. That's all you have to do. And then you can learn his favorite color and his favorite movie and where you're going to go next and who's going to wear white at your wedding." 

"We're not going to get married!" Scott says, but not with much conviction, and the face Allison makes says she doesn't believe him. He's glad she doesn't, because how good of a Maid of Honor would she be if she didn't believe in them from the start? Not a very good one. In fact, she would be a not very good flower girl if she didn't expect them to make it past the first few days. 

But he should be focusing on the now. 

"Just ask." He repeats as Allison says something about the bell and Isaac is suddenly in the doorway with Sal and a wary but hopeful look on his face, "How are you?" Scott asks as he bends down to inspect Sal's leg and Isaac mutters something about being fine. Sal licks his cheek and isn't whining so much, which means he's probably been getting rest. This will definitely be their last day together, that's for sure. 

"I'm Allison." Allison speaks up from the counter and Scott looks up in time to see the disappointed look on Isaac's face before the other male if changing his expression into something more suitable for greeting a stranger. 

"I'm Isaac." He says stiffly, but still kindly. 

"Scott talks about you." Allison is quick to salvage the situation, "My girlfriend is dying to meet you." She says "girlfriend" with just enough emphasis for Scott to breathe a sigh of relief and Isaac to look momentarily shocked, then relieved. 

"Well, I would love to meet her sometime." He says with much more warmth than before. 

"I think he's good." Scott takes this as his moment to shine and stands, shifting nervously from foot to foot, "Just give him lots of rest." He blurts, instead of "Will you go to the party" like he intended. Isaac bites his lip and looks down at Sal, clearly trying not to just invite HIMSELF to the party, or at least that's what Scott hopes he's doing. Allison clears her throat and when Scott looks at her she makes a face that has him turning back to Isaac and practically yelling "Will you go to this party with me" except he adds a lot more. He's really kind of surprised Isaac managed to understand him, since he said it all at once and without breathing. 

"Sure." Isaac says and the grin on his face is the most gorgeous thing Scott has ever seen, "Yeah, no, I would really like that." 

"Meet me here at eight." Scott remembers as Isaac is leaving and Isaac nods once before waving and saying, "See you then" in that way Scott likes. 

"Looks like you have a date." Allison comments in the voice of a proud parent and Scott can't help but grab her in a tight hug saying "Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god" in her ear as he does. 

She's laughing when he pulls away. 

***

Derek hates cats. 

For some reason, it's the first thing Stiles asks when they all show up at the vet's office at eight. Isaac is quick to say he likes all animals and Stiles sends Scott a "What did I tell you look" that makes Scott grin. 

They ride together in Stiles' jeep and Scott learns that Isaac's favorite color is blue, he looks really good in scarves (a personal observation), he's lived with Derek since he was fifteen, his favorite band is Panic! At the Disco, and his favorite movie is Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Scott can't help but start planning their wedding right then, because they have to be the most perfect pair in the whole wide world. 

Derek likes documentaries and seems to enjoy Stiles' long, rambling explanations. 

Lydia thinks Isaac is adorable and makes sure to threaten Scott with beheading if he hurts Isaac's feeling, but threatens Derek with beheading if he hurts Stiles' feelings, because apparently Derek looks like he can take care of himself. 

Scott understands her reasoning in a really odd way. 

The party is loud and alcohol is involved, but Isaac doesn't drink so Scott doesn't either. Not that he would anyway, because alcohol tastes kind of funny. Derek keeps Stiles from drinking, which Allison thinks is the cutest thing ever, and Derek doesn't even look annoyed when she takes their picture. Isaac laughs at Derek being "soft" and Scott can't help but take his picture when he's laughing. 

It's only fair that Isaac takes on of him. 

And then they find themselves out on the porch and Scott says he wants to go to college far away, which spurs Isaac to explain that he doesn't feel like he can leave Derek. Apparently, they're really close, a lot closer than they're standing distance would imply. Cora leaving hit Derek pretty hard, Isaac says, and he doesn't want to do that to Derek. 

"You could still visit." Scott reminds him, but the look on Isaac's face says it just isn't the same. 

"Sal's doing better." He changes the subject and Scott feels the need to explain that Sal was fine the whole time, but he wanted to see Isaac again. The explanation takes a long time because he feels the need to justify himself in several places. By the end of it, Isaac is smiling widely. He doesn't say anything when Scott finishes, but he does press his lips to Scott's briefly, and when he pulls back his eyes are bright. 

"You're crazy." He says in a good way and Scott smiles. 

"Is that a problem?" 

He's really glad when Isaac shakes his head.


End file.
